Hurricane Checkmate
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Weiss and Blake become more than just Thunder Buddies during the storm of the century. R&R, and I hope you enjoy. And remember, Zone-tan watches you fap!


Blake sat in RWBY's dorm alone, her forehead pressed against the windowpane, her small lamp buzzing with electricity as she turned the pages to her favorite anthology. Dark clouds blotted the sky outside her window, blocking out the last of the day's sunlight. She could smell the rain that was to come, and it would be a downpour like none she'd experienced.

News reports stated that two days ago, three separate hurricanes had collided a few hundred miles off the coast of Vale. The third of the hurricanes caused the superstorm to divert off it's original path to the north, and make a beeline straight for the city. Vale and the surrounding kingdom's residents had grimly named the storm "Checkmate," sure that the typhoon would cause major damage throughout the area. Headmaster Ozpin declared Beacon Academy in a state of emergency, and had allowed students the opportunity to return home to their families. Classes would be cancelled for the rest of the week until they could fix any damages.

Ruby and Yang had gone home together, the sisters leaving that morning on Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee. Weiss had left about three hours ago, still on the phone with whomever was supposed to be picking her up. Blake opted to stay, having no real relatives of her own.

"Come on, Blake! You can come to our house! We won't mind. It could be a sleepover!" Ruby was kind, but the Faunus didn't want to intrude on her teammate's family lives.

"Are you sure, Blake? You could always come with me." Weiss's offer was sincere, but staying at the Schnee Mansion wasn't exactly something Blake would feel comfortable with.

"No thank you. I'll stay here. Make sure the storm doesn't blow our windows out." She smiled, waving her friends off. In truth, catching up on her reading was something she wouldn't mind doing, either.

Now, lounging in the dull lamplight, she heard the wind begin to pick up outside. The loud moaning the superstorm just off shore rang throughout the city. She'd always enjoyed thunderstorms, the smell of the world washed anew the next day a treat to her keen senses.

Blake smiled as the first flash of lightning struck the ocean less than a few feet from shore. The thunderclap was instantaneous; the storm had arrived. Settling further in her chair, she stared out the window, watching as the clouds tore open in dark gray sheets of chilling rain. They quickly descended upon Beacon, raindrops and hailstones struck the windowpane, painting an odd percussion on the glass. She watched as the wind viciously tore branches off of trees and ripped benches out of the ground.

Focused on the storm before her, she didn't hear the footsteps approach her door and nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud banging just barely preceded another thunder strike. Getting to her feet, Blake looked curiously at the door. The knock was all too familiar, but extremely unexpected.

"Blaaaaake! Open the door, please!"

Blake walked across the room, quickly turning the knob. It was Weiss, the heiress drenched from head to toe in freezing rain.

"Weiss? I thought you left to Atlas hours ago!" Blake stepped aside, letting the girl pass and closing the door behind her.

"The storm delayed my driver… she couldn't make it in time. Looks like I'll be staying here." Weiss sighed, wringing out her hair in the sink. She was absolutely soaked, as if she'd waited until the storm was already upon her before turning to head back inside.

"Sorry, Weiss." Blake shrugged, helping her teammate out of her snow white bolero jacket.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here." The Schnee heiress grumbled, fretting with her clothes, trying to brush most of the water from her shoulders.

"It's not so bad. You got here before it really started. Come, sit with me by the window. We can watch it-"

"No thank you. I'll be getting to bed immediately." Weiss looked furious as she grabbed her ice blue towel, wiping the rain from her skin. Blake couldn't tell why, but then again, Weiss always looked furious about something or other.

"Okay then. I have snacks." Blake reached for a bag of chips and salsa she'd purchased from the cafeteria before it closed down for the storm. Weiss hardly paid her any attention, turning around to slide out of her dress, still swearing under her breath. Blake shrugged, turning to give her teammate her privacy as she undressed.

Reclaiming her seat by the window, she watched as sheet of rain after sheet of rain pounded against the Beacon courtyard. She could write dozens of poems about how soothing it was to watch the rain wash over the world. Her eyes lit up as she watched another bolt of lightning strike the ground, turning the sand around it into glass-

"Eek!"

Whipping her head around, Blake was just in time to watch Weiss drop her scroll. Her teammate buried her face in her hands, breathing extremely erratic. "Weiss? Are you-"

"Give me a moment, please!" Her voice sounded agitated, but measured. As if she were desperately trying to reclaim every ounce of composure she'd lost.

Another lightning strike hit a tree nearby, a branch exploding in a puff of bark, smoke and ash. Weiss jumped again, fists clenched in fear.

"Weiss?"

"Yes!"

Blake sighed. It was obvious, her teammate was afraid of the storm. She wouldn't press the issue, though. If Weiss didn't want to talk about a subject, she was likely to get defensive. Instead, Blake sought to help her distressed teammate.

Getting up from her seat by the window yet again, she closed the curtains and moved to sit on her bed, beckoning the smaller girl over. "Do you have a change of clothes?"

Weiss sighed, shaking her head as she slipped out of her shoes on the way to the Faunus's bed. "No… everything not on an airship to Atlas needs to be laundered…"

Blake nodded, grabbing the black yukata she'd napped in earlier that morning and handing it to her. Weiss smiled appreciatively. "Thanks…"

Weiss dried herself with her towel, focusing on her hair. She was standing in just a pair of white shorts and a blue lace bra, but Blake was respectful, making sure to keep eye contact with the girl.

"If you want, you can sleep here…" She patted the bed beside her, offering the spot to her friend.

"Oh… that's… that won't be necessary-"

Another crack of lightning and Weiss jumped on the balls of her feet. She quickly slid her way under the Faunus's sheets, finding them warm and inviting. Blake moved to give her some more room, looking away as she slid the yukata on over her underwear. The black pajamas contrasted sharply with her white hair, and Blake thought she looked good in the color, even if the sleeves were more than a few inches too long.

Weiss undid her ponytail and slipped off her tiara, letting her damp hair hang loosely, some locks sticking unevenly to her face and neck. "Your hair looks nice down," Blake observed.

"Huh? Oh… th-thank you…" Weiss's eyes lit up at the compliment. The wind picked up again, the storm sounding as if it were an animal in pain. Weiss wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to soothe herself as the the storm did everything in its power to exploit her fear.

"I'll make us some hot cocoa?" Blake looked to her friend, making sure it was okay to leave her for just a moment. Weiss nodded, "Do we have marshmallows?" _Some cocoa would be good now._

Blake made her way to the kitchen area, grabbing the milk from the fridge and the chocolate mix from a cabinet. Opening the pantry, she found the last of the mini-marshmallows. "Ruby left just enough. How thoughtful."

Within minutes the room was full of the smell of chocolate. The scent itself seemed to quiet the moaning of the wind outside, if only for a moment. Blake handed Weiss the larger of the two mugs before sliding back into bed, this time a little closer to her friend. They sipped in silence for a few minutes before another crack of thunder nearly made the heiress spill her drink. She swore under her breath, licking a few drops off her wrist.

"Wanna talk about it?" Blake asked, turning her amber eyes away from the drink and towards her friend. Whether Weiss said yes or no, she was prepared to comfort her in her time of need.

Weiss sighed, holding tightly to her mug. "My father… busy as usual… he left me at home alone during a storm… lightning struck a tree outside my bedroom. It crashed on top of my roof. I went to sleep with my sister, Winter, and I've been wary of storms ever since…" She looked down to her perfectly manicured toenails, trying to steady her breath.

"Well… don't worry… I'm here-"

"Please don't sing Gold." Weiss looked up at Blake pleadingly. They laughed, Yang's favorite song a perfect match for their current situation.

"I'm here for you, though. It's just a storm… it'll pass." Blake tried to sound comforting. She'd been through several large storms in her life, and she wondered if she'd ever been in the same storm as the heiress before.

Weiss nodded at her words, tensing as another crack of lightning and thunder blared out through the premature night. They'd been friends for a few months now, but something had been weighing on Weiss's mind for a long while. She turned to look at her friend, ice blue eyes expressing the sincerest sorrow before she'd even begun her apology. "Blake?"

"Yes?"

"I… I never apologized. Last semester… that was incredibly insensitive of me to talk about Faunus-"

"Weiss. You don't have to explain yourself-"

"Let me finish! Please… I haven't exactly been a good friend to you… I'd like to say I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She looked up to her friend, wiping away a few accumulated raindrops from her forehead.

"Thank you, Weiss. It means a lot to me…" Blake had never really expected an apology from her. Weiss had her reasons as to why she acted the way she had, but she'd accepted both her and Sun so willingly into her life.

"If you wouldn't mind," the heiress took another sip of her cocoa, swallowing a few of the tiny marshmallow puffs. "It's okay if you take off your bow. I remember you said it makes your ears sore…"

Blake looked into the dark brown liquid filling her mug. The black bow had become a part of her, as much so as her feline ears themselves. She hated to admit it, but hiding her identity had become _part_ of her identity. With well trained fingers, she slipped the ribbon off her ears, letting it fall to the sheets. The black ears twitched in their freedom, angling themselves towards the window as they listened to the wash of rain and marble sized hailstones against the glass.

Weiss smiled at her, happy to be the cause of one of the rare opportunities when Blake went without her bow. She was glad she got that apology off her chest, it had been weighing on the girl's mind for the longest time, however she'd never been alone with the Faunus long enough to bring up the subject.

Blake looked down at her teammate; normally so put together, seeing Weiss look so disheveled was similarly entertaining to the Faunus. "Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"… I'm glad I got to see you like this. You look great…"

"Thank you, Blake." Weiss smiled into her mug as she finished sipping the cocoa. Clearly the rain had chilled her down to the bone to make her drink the large mug so quickly. Another crack of thunder sounded, this one striking the west tower of the school. The lights went out instantaneously. Blake looked around the room, her eyes quickly adjusting to the near-total darkness. A small hand gripped her wrist, holding tightly. "Blake!"

"Weiss. It's okay… I can still see." Weiss looked terrified, her ice blue eyes darting around the room, drawn to any and every source of noise. The heiress shook her head anxiously as if trying to will the lights back on, a hint of a whine in her voice.

"I'm scared." She sounded so alone, so vulnerable.

Blake set her mug on the coffee table beside her bed, then did the same to Weiss's mug. "Weiss? Can you close your eyes?" The heiress complied reluctantly, her muscles tense as she fought the urge to scream. She _hated _this storm.

Blake placed her hand under the girl's chin, lifting the porcelain face to hers. Weiss's breath was ragged and wrought with fear, coming in uneven intervals. Slowly, Blake pressed her lips against those of her friend's. Weiss's eyes opened for a moment in shock, only to close again, leaning into the kiss.

It was slow, and soft, Blake's own eyes closing as the smaller girl inched closer to her. Her arms wrapped around those of her taller teammate, clinging to her in need of support. Blake held her friend as three more thunderclaps rocked Beacon, running her fingers through wet, ivory locks as she kissed her. As the lightning illuminated the room, Weiss caught quick glimpses of the Faunus, her heart fluttering as she realized the raven-haired girl had stolen her first kiss. Months ago, she never could've imagined even being in the same room as a Faunus who wasn't serving her, let alone being this intimate with one. After a few moments, Blake released her hold. The heiress, watching as she quickly regained her senses. "Feel better?"

Weiss nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "Thank you…"

"Mhmm…"

Weiss sighed, leaning her head against Blake's shoulder and pulling the sheets up around them. The storm uprooted a large tree outside, the sound of the bark slamming against the pavement below sounding like its own thunderclap. She jumped, although this reaction was filled with less fear, the girl slowly growing more at ease knowing her friend was there to support her. "You probably think this is juvenile… being this afraid of a storm…"

Blake shook her head, her ears swatting away a floating speck of dust. "Everyone's afraid of something." She wrapped her arms around Weiss again, pulling the smaller girl into her lap, facing her. Weiss wasn't able to see well, but Blake could see every detail in the girl's face.

"You can kiss me again, you know. I quiet enjoyed it-"

Blake cut her short, her smooth, thin lips pressing against Weiss's softer pair. Weiss wrapped her arms loosely around Blake's shoulders, hugging her tightly as she all but melted into the kiss. Blake was patient with her, letting Weiss grow accustomed to the kiss. Twirling another wet lock of Weiss's hair, she wrapped it around her finger, playfully tugging at the strands.

Weiss sighed softly into Blake's mouth, taking hold of her right hand. She toyed with each of the girls dexterous fingers and stroking her thumb over her smooth palms. Weiss sighed, placing the Faunus's hand on her thigh.

Blake was out of her heat cycle, not expecting it for another month at least, but as her nails gently scratched against the warm flesh of Weiss's thigh, she easily fell into the same, familiar desire. "Weiss…? Are you sure-"

"Am I ever _unsure_ of anything?" Even in the dark, Weiss's facial expressions never changed, the same accusatory glare aimed at the Faunus.

_I guess not, _Blake thought. She slowly traced looping circles against Weiss's inner thigh, first clockwise, then counterclockwise. Slowly, she traced a path up the girl's leg, fingertips sliding under the hem of her shorts. She watched Weiss's face for any sign of hesitation, smiling as the heiress's eyes closed, mouth open in a small "o" of enjoyment. Her fingers quickly found their path to the girl's folds, sliding between the slick warmth that emanated from the heiress. Weiss moaned, her petite frame squeezing just two fingers tightly. Blake could feel the girl's firm, toned muscles even as her fingertips pushed them slowly apart.

Weiss shuddered, a soft string of swears leaving her lips as Blake explored deep within her. Her heart raced, pulse beating against her veins like waves crashing on a shore. "Blake…" She whined the girl's name, shuddering as Blake's fingers swirled within her. She wrapped her legs around Blake's waist, toes curling in ecstasy.

Blake trailed her lips across the other girl's neck, placing gentle kisses against her throat. She tore soft sighs and ragged moans from the girl, smirking as they slowly increased in volume and frequency. Her hips moved with Blake's hand, rolling as they tried to find more friction between herself and the Faunus.

A third finger soon joined its compatriots, seeking the humid warmth the others had been gifted. Weiss shivered as it breached her lips, stroking her velveteen walls with painful deliberateness. She gasped as a skilled thumb brushed against her clit, the sensitive bundle of nerves lighting her world up with color even in the darkness. Blake worked for just a few minutes, but to Weiss, it could've been hours before the Faunus finally slipped her fingers from out between the slick folds.

Blake licked the arousal off her fingertips, tasting Weiss's warmth. Weiss continued to roll her hips, rubbing her core against Blake's thigh. She needed more, so close to the edge of bliss, the pressure within her painting the dark room in deep reds and neon yellows.

Blake laid her desperate teammate on her back, spreading her legs wide. She smiled to herself, proud that she was bending the Schnee heiress- one of the most powerful people in the world- to her very whim. She pulled the girl's shorts off, slipping them down to her ankles before moving back up, marking the radiant skin of Weiss's thighs with her teeth. Blake bit down mercilessly, claiming the flesh as her own. Weiss bruised easily, the love marks quickly forming under the broken skin. Blake never relented, only turning her attention further north. She painted both of Weiss's thighs with leopard spots, finally stopping right at the fork of her legs. She slid her rough, cat-like tongue along Weiss's folds.

Weiss had never felt anything close to the sensation before, and she yelped as what felt like wet, warm sandpaper circled her clit. The rough bumps tearing stifled yelps from her lips. She grabbed handfuls of the Faunus's ebony hair, barely coherent enough to ensure she didn't pinch the delicate feline ears atop her head. She tugged, bringing Blake closer to her warmth, and Blake quickly took to it like a fish to water, fighting an uphill battle to clean the girl of her arousal while ever more continued to slick the girl's quivering lips.

"Blaaaake." The Faunus's ears angled themselves towards the sound, her name desperately hissed between grit teeth. She could smell how close she was, and she mischievously wanted to stop her ministrations, starving the girl of the contact she craved. But Blake was more than sure that this would be the first of many climaxes Weiss would allow for the night; the teasing could wait.

With the sound of the storm outside, Weiss moaned her release just as thunder illuminated the room, bathing the scene in a striking, bright white light. Blake smiled, kissing a path back up to the heiress's face, laying her weight comfortingly atop the smaller girl. Weiss groaned softly, wrapping her arms tightly around Blake's waist. She laughed softly to herself, burying her face in her teammate's chest.

"What's so funny," Blake asked curiously, sliding her fingertips, still wet with Weiss's climax across her defined collarbones.

"The storm…"

"Huh?"

"Hurricane Checkmate?" The connection clicked, and the two girls laughed, even as Blake kissed a new trail down Weiss's body. She was hungry for more of the girl, and Weiss offered herself to her teammate, body and soul.


End file.
